gaasaku, la prometida de arena
by YouLover3
Summary: te amo por eso te elegi a ti, yo acepte solo por mi pais, y veo el matrimonio como una mision, pero ahora que te conosco...me enamore de ti...besos, deseo, temor, un sueño, una mentira y mas
1. mi mision

Pasaron 2 años de las cuales muchas cosas sucedieron en el mundo ninja, como bien se sabe akatsuky extrajo al shukaku de gaara, este fue revivido junto a naruto, chio, y sakura…, sasuke volvió y comenzó a recontruir su vida como ninja de la hoja, naruto se comprometio con hinata, sakura con solo 17 años de edad, se convirtió en la mejor ninja medico de la aldea, gaara (19 años ) siguió siendo el kazekague de suna , un dia ubo una reunión en konoha en la que se encontraban stunade, gaara y uno de los ancianos del consejo de suna, esta reunión se propino un tanto incomoda cuando el anciano toco el tema mas importante ala que vinieron el y el kazekague

Stunade: me esta diciendo que a elegido a sakura?..

Gaara: asi es stunade…U_U…- gaara estaba vestido con su típico traje de kazekague-

Stunade: (maldito, yo lo mato..)—se levanta de asiento—

Anciano: no se levante de su asiento stunade-sama, no creo que usted quiera empezar una guerra al atacar al kazekague..

Stunade: ò_ó…ustedes solo vinieron para decirme eso?...

Anciano: no solo para decirle eso stunade-sama..sino también para llevarnos a la señorita haruno de una vez

Stunade: yo..no lo permitiré…

Gaara: calma stunade U_U…

Stunade: tu….como puedes pedirme que me calme después de lo que me dice…usted planeo todo esto…porque…

Gaara: yo!...U_U…

Flash

Se encontraban en reunión los miembros del consejo junto con gaara, hablando de las responsabilidad del kazekague que aun no ah cumplido y mas sobre las propuestas de matrimonio que llegaban sin cesar hacia suna

Anciano: U_U…usted tiene que tomar un decisión kazekague, ya paso los 18 años, y aun no tiene ni un compromiso

Gaara: a mi no me interesan los compromisos…( si esas mujeres gastan su tiempo escribiendo estupideces es su problema)…

Anciano 2: kazekague, nosotros….hemos decidido que ya es hora de que escoja a una compañera

Gaara: nosotros?... a mi no me han preguntado nada…

Anciano 3: nosotros sabemos que usted hará lo mejor para su aldea, por eso no le consultamos porque sabiamos que usted aceptaría esto

Gaara: que?...yo aun no eh decidido nada…

Anciano 4: ahh!—suspira—kazekague es su deber…usted no puede protestar por esto…además tenemos muy buenas candidatas para usted…

Gaara: que?...

Anciano 5: es mejor asi, que usted se comprometa con una señorita de otra aldea, para asi fortalecer mejor los lazos

Gaara: que?..

Anciano3: tenemos muchas cartas de muchas pretendientes, eso no nos interesa, nosotros investigamos por nuestra cuenta y hayamos buenas candidatas pero las mejores son estas—le da unas fotos—ahí hay 3 fotos, usted elegirá una de esas mujeres..

Gaara: elegir?...ustedes creen que yo tengo tiempo para estar haciendo estas cosas..

Anciano1: pero véalas…y de ahí nos da su opinión..^_^…

Gaara: - ve las fotos- -_-¡!..

Anciano5: la primera foto es de la señorita hinata del clan hyuga de konoha ^_^, la segunda es de kiara la hija del terrateniente aku de la aldea de la roca, la tercera es de tahomi, la sobrina de…

Gaara: ya me canse de oír tantas tonterías…en primer lugar, hinata hyuga es la prometida de mi mejor amigo, kiara es una mujer indefensa en que podría interesarme y tahomi igualmente esas mujeres serian un estorbo para mi, yo no necesito a nadie, no me interesan…

Anciano 1: pero hinata es muy buena luchando..

Gaara: a mi hinata no me interesa, además es la prometida de mi amigo, acaso no me oyó…

Anciano 5: y que le parece la subordina de la hokague..

Todos: -ven al anciano- ¬_¬

Gaara: que?..

Anciano 5: si!...sakura haruno la mejor ninja medico de konoha, subordinada de la hokague

Gaara: (sakura…)—comienza a recordar la mirada de sakura cuando protegió a sasuke y cuando el despertó después de haber muerto—(sakura haruno)..

Anciano 5: aquí tengo una foto de ella..

Gaara: ¬.¬..(como hace para tener tantas fotos de esas mujeres)..

Anciano 5: - le da al kazekague – es una mujer muy hermosa..

Anciano1: viendo la foto, es verdad… kazekague..

Anciano 3: que decide kazekague…recuerde que es un deber…

Gaara: - se sonroja—O_O…(sakura haruno)

Anciano: 5: jajaja, ese gesto lo dice, gaara acepto …

Gaara: -traga saliva—yo no acepte nada…

Anciano 2: vamos kazekague, usted sabe perfectamente que tiene que tener herederos…^_^….ademas es un deber que usted como líder tiene que cumplir..

Gaara: - suspira—yo acepto el compromiso, solo por mi pueblo, pero ella…

Anciano: de eso me encargare yo… vamos!..

Gaara: U_U…

Fin del flash

Anciano: y eso fue lo que paso…

Stunade: no puedo creerlo, usted tenia para elegir a otras mujeres, que se que ellas encantadas aceptarían..

Anciano: gaara, escogio a haruno stunade, es una decisión que tomo el consejo..

Stunade: pero…ahh!..—suspira—shisune!...

Shisune: -abre la puerta—mande stunade-sama..

Stunade: llame a sakura

Shisune: si..—al poco rato regresa con sakura—

Sakura: - entrando ala oficina mira a su alrededor—si stunade-sama?..( que raro, que hace ese anciano y el kazekague aquí)…

Gaara: - sorprendido al ver luego de mucho tiempo a sakura y lo muy hermosa que se había puesto—( sakura esta mucho mas bella de lo que recuerdo, eso es porque a crecido mucho, en aquellos tiempo era muy hermosa, pero ahora…es mucho mas)..—se sonroja—

Anciano: ( es una muchacha muy bella)^_^

Stunade: sakura…ven, siéntate aquí…

Sakura: hai..—se sienta y oye todo lo que stunade la dice—(que!... no puede ser…)—se levanta de su asiento—stunade-sama…yo..

Stunade: sakura… trata de pensar que es una misión sakura…

Sakura: una misión?...(una misión?...casarme con el kazekague es un suicidio…)…yo…(no, no puedo aceptar..)

Anciano: es un deber que tiene que cumplir haruno..

Sakura: un deber…- se pone de pie y comienzan a resbalar lagrimas de sus orbes verdes—(un deber…es verdad…yo soy una kunohichi que debe hacer lo correcto por konoha) acepto..


	2. preparándome para partir

Sakura: un deber…- se pone de pie y comienzan a resbalar lagrimas de sus orbes verdes—(un deber…es verdad…yo soy una kunohichi que debe hacer lo correcto por konoha) acepto..

Anciano: ^_^..

Gaara: (acepto?...)—se pone de pie-

Stunade: -suspira—ahh!...bueno…todo esta ya dicho aquí..—se pone de pie-

Gaara: -se acerca a sakura— espero que te sientas cómoda en suna

Sakura: - retrocediendo—gracias..(cómoda, como podría sentirme cómoda lejos de mi hogar, no se…no entiendo como es que stunade a podido aceptar este pedido…porque..)—mas lagrimas amenazaban con salir—

Stunade: sakura..?... sucede algo….

Sakura: no es nada stunade-sama… yo…- sonrisa fingida—yo acepto mi deber…^_^…(no..no quisiera… quisiera huir de esto, porque..porque me tiene que pasar esto…)

Stunade: (sakura, se que esa sonrisa no es la de siempre, veo en tu mirada que estas destrozada…lo siento sakura…lo siento..)…eh!..sakura, ve y alista tus cosas…

Sakura: que?...(eso quiere decir que me iré hoy…no..)

Stunade: ve cariño, te esperaremos en la entrada de konoha…

Sakura: si..—baja su mirada y se retira—

Anciano: bueno stunade-sama, nosotros nos retiramos..

Stunade: si…pero gaara..un momento..

Gaara: ¬_¬

Stunade: deseo hablar contigo…

Anciano: kazekague, con su permiso..—sale del cuarto—

Gaara: que me tiene que decir stunade

Stunade: gaara, no puedo…se que sakura no quiere , porque dime porque la elegiste a ella…

Gaara: U_U, stunade esta es una decisión que eligieron los miembros del consejo, créame stunade, se como se siente…

Stunade: pero, tu la aceptaste dime porque…porque no ah otra, porque a ella..

Gaara: yo acepte si, pero ni yo se el porque..lo siento stunade…

Stunade: lo siente?, tu estas tranquilo, yo estoy devastada con esta decisión, como cree que sakura esta en este momento..

Gaara: ….yo tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi pueblo stunade, espero que usted entienda..

Stunade: yo entiendo…pero no lo acepto…si sakura acepto el compromiso, fue por obligación y fidelidad a su aldea, que quede eso claro gaara…no quiero enterarme de que sakura esta mal…sino yo…

Gaara: me esta usted amenazando…

Stunade: no gaara, solo le advierto…recuerde que yo entrene a sakura, ella se a convertido en la hija que nunca tuve…

Gaara: -sonrisa—lo se stunade…

Stunade: si ya lo sabe…entonces no tengo nada mas que decir…- le da la espalda a gaara—

Gaara: - se retira del cuarto—( no se como puede estar sakura en este momento, pero yo no estoy feliz porque se que ella no quiere esto…se que ella no me ama, ni me amara por ser un monstruo, pero yo tampoco la amare…esto solo es un arreglo…nada mas..) U_U…

Con sakura

Sakura: - alistando sus cosas—porque tuve que aceptar…porque no dije que no…porque..—empieza a llorar—no quiero…- aprieta las manos—no quiero ir…no quiero estar cerca de gaara…no quiero.. yo.. (quiero estar aca, cerca de mis amigos…cerca de…sasuke…)…aaa! O_O….sasuke… (es verdad…yo aun amo a sasuke, como podría amar a gaara ahora que estoy comprometida con el…yo no podría amarlo…no podría…)

Inner: hay ya deja de lamentarte tanto, sabes perfectamente que sasuke no nos ama

Sakura: es verdad….sasuke nunca me amara…pero….a pesar de que yo sepa eso…yo..lo amo

Inner: hay…estoy arta de que digas esas cosas…nosotras no lo amamos…solo tenemos 17 años… además yo no amo a sasuke, solo me gustaba…

Sakura: gustar?...pero..

Inner: pero nada!...ademas…gaara no esta nada mal…

Sakura: gaara?...( sabaku no gaara)—recuerda el rostro de gaara y se sonroja—

Inner: ya lo vez…. ^_^….asi como nos gusta sasuke, también nos gusta gaara…es un buen pretendiente…para nosotras… nos merecemos lo mejor…

Sakura: a mi no me interesa gaara…U_U…

Inner: hay…a quien tratas de engañar..a ti misma?...a mi me gusta mucho y recuerda que yo soy tu yo interno, osea que yo reflejo tus mas profundos deseos..^_^..

Sakura: hay ya cállate..—siente que tocan la puerta- ¬.¬…hay ahora quien será..


	3. un mal sueño

Naruto: ^_^ sakura-chan!...estas ahí…

Sakura: (naruto..O_O…es…na…naruto..)—abre la puerta y abraza a naruto—

Naruto: O_O…sakura-chan…pasa algo…

Sakura:-empieza a llorar—naruto, no dejes de abrazarme por favor…

Naruto: que?...sakura-chan dime que pasa..

Sakura:-deja de abrazar a naruto—no..no es nada, es solo que..—se seca las lagrimas—ja..estoy en una misión muy importante naruto…(tal vez nunca mas te vuelva a ver, es por eso que me siento asi..)

Naruto: una misión…que misión es esa sakura…

Sakura: pronto lo sabras..^_^, bueno…yo me tengo que ir…

Naruto: -nota la maleta - se ve que es una misión muy importante, pero porque llevas tantas cosas..

Sakura: como te dije naruto, lo sabras muy pronto…

Naruto: bueno…te deseo mucha suerte en la misión sakura…^_^

Sakura: gracias…y, dime…donde esta sasuke…(quisiera despedirme de el, antes de irme)

Naruto: ya sabes como es sasuke…el esta con chougi y shikamaru, entrenando…

Sakura: naruto…despídete de el por mi si?...ya es muy tarde, y stunade se puede molestar…-comienza a caminar—(espero verte algún dia naruto ) adiós…naruto..

Naruto: si esta bien..^_^, hasta pronto sakura…

Sakura: - comienza a correr con cagrimas en los ojos—( adiós naruto, sasuke…adiós konoha…)

Con gaara

Anciano: esta muchacha esta muy retrasada…

Gaara: U_U…(seguramente se esta despidiendo de sus amigos, de naruto, de uchiha sasuke )

Stunade: disculpe kazekague, sakura ya llegara…

Gaara:-levanta la mirada—( ahí viene sakura)…

Sakura: - llega agitada—ahh!, lo siento mucho, solo que...no me di cuenta del tiempo…

Anciano: bueno, no importa…en marcha..—comienza a caminar—

Stunade: sakura…- la abraza—cuídate mucho...yo… ire a verte muy pronto..

Sakura: -corresponde el abrazo y empieza a llorar—stunade-sama…arigato!..

Gaara: -solo veía la escena y empieza a caminar— ¬_¬

Sakura:-deja de abrazar a stunade y empieza a caminar—(adiós konoha ….adios…)

Anciano: - se acerca sakura- ^_^, descuide señorita haruno en cuanto llegue a suna podrá escribirle ala hokague..

Sakura: es encerio..O_O..

Anciano: claro…^_^…

Sakura: -secandose las lagrima—gracias…

Pasaron 6 horas después de que salieron y ya estaba oscureciendo, el anciano se percato de que sakura estaba un poco cansada y decidio parar el paso para que puedan descansar un poco, gaara se sentó en la orilla de un gran árbol y sakura hacia otro

Gaara : -solo miraba el cielo—(a esta misma hora mañana estaré en suna junto con mi prometida) – baja la mirada para ver a sakura—

Sakura: - se había quedado profundmente domirmda—U.U…

Anciano: - se acerca a gaara—es muy hermosa no kazekague, creo que hicimos una buena elección…

Gaara: - no dejaba de ver a sakura— si…-deja de mirar a sakura y ve nuevamente el cielo—

Anciano: n_n

Gaara: digame, porque tuve que elegir a alguien de konoha…

Anciano: pues la respuesta es muy sencilla…kazekague, un matrimonio es una buena alianza entre dos grandes naciones…

Gaara: konoha ya es nuestra aliada, no entiendo porque ahora tenian que meter un matrimonio en esto…

Anciano: pues para unir mas los lazos entre las naciones, kazekague…era su deber usted lo sabe…

Gaara: pero..—ve a sakura—(ella…se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme…) ella no me ama… y no creo que lo haga

Anciano: en la mayoría de los compromisos para unir las naciones no se ve amor, kazekague, ese es un deber que todo shinobi por su aldea tiene que hacer… además tal vez esa mujer algún día lo ame kazekague…

Gaara: - deja de ver a sakura—algún dia…( lo único que sakura siente siente hacia mi es desprecio por haberla separado de la persona que en verdad ella ama…uchiha sasuke)..—suspira—U_U..

Anciano: deje de atormentar su cabeza con ideas negativas kazekague, el consejo lo único que hizo es pensar mas en la aldea kazekague..usted eligio a sakura…y eligio bien, puesto que no hay mejor kunohichi que ella..

Gaara: si la elegi, fue porque no tenia otra salida….era por el bien de mi aldea…

Anciano: entonces todo esta bien señor, usted la eligió a ella y nosotros solo cumplimos su deseo…-rie-

Gaara: un deseo…

Anciano: kazekague conmigo no tiene que fingir… se muy bien que desde los exámenes chunin usted siente algo por esa señorita y mas después de que le extrajeron al shukaku..

Gaara: -lo mira—ò_ó..eso es porque ella se interpuso para que yo matara al uchiha..lo que sentí fue respeto hacia su valor, y cabe decir que ella ayudo a revivirme cuando morí después de que me extrajeron a shukaku…eso solo es agradecimiento, nada mas…

Anciano: si kazekague…y fue por ese respeto entonces que usted eligio a haruno ….soy muy viejo, pero mis ojos aun funcionan bien.. y se que usted no ve con ojos de agradecimiento la ve con ojos de deseo…

Gaara: deja de decir tantas tontería…-se aleja de el—( yo se perfectamente que ella no me ama, ni lo hara… por ello, yo no tengo porque hacerlo…)..—se aleja del lugar y se sienta en un árbol viejo—U_U—se queda profundamente dormido-

Sueño de gaara

Gaara:-miraba para todos lados—donde estoy…

Temari: -se acerca a gaara—hermano…tienes que irte de una vez ya falta poco para la boda…

Gaara: la…la boda?...

Temari: si gaara…date prisa, o sakura se casara con el!...

Gaara: que?...pero..si ella es mi prometida—comienza a correr—(sakura esta comprometida conmigo como es que ella se casara con otra persona.) …-se detiene—ahh…pero…donde tengo que ir..—ve a lo lejos un iglesia—tal vez esa es…_- corre hacia la iglesia—O_o….sakura!...

Sakura: - voltea—gaara!...que haces aquí…

Gaara: -se acerca a ella—como que…que hago aquí, sakura…

Sasuke: tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí gaara…

Gaara: uchiha…(que?...que significa esto…no entiendo…)…

Sakura: gaara… yo me tengo que casar con el…

Gaara: no sakura…tu estas comprometida conmigo lo olvidas..(no entiendo que pasa aquí)…

Sasuke: sakura ya no esta comprometida contigo gaara…ella ahora será mi esposa..

Gaara: que?..no…sakura!..( pero porque me siento tan mal…yo no amo a sakura…pero.. me duele…)—se toca el pecho— sakura, no lo hagas

Sasuke: -rie sin parar—jajajajajajaja!...te enamoraste de sakura?...tu, un monstruo

Sakura: gaara!...eso es verdad gaara..

Gaara: yo…(no…no es verdad)… si…sakura.. yo.. te am…

Juez: yo los declaro marido y mujer!...

Gaara: noo!...sakura..!

Sakura: gaara!... yo también te amo gaara!...

Gaara: (me ama, sakura me ama…)…- ve a naruto de lejos—naruto..!... naruto!...(porque, no puedo moverme)..

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!... la perdiste!...

Sakura: gaara!...—extiende la mano- yo también te amo gaara…

Juez: yo los declaro marido y mujer!... puede besar ala novia!...

Gaara: noo!...

Sasuke: jajajajajajaja!...—toma a sakura de la cintura—ella será mia!...

Sakura: gaara!... –empieza a llorar- también te amo!...

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!...

Gaara: ( basta!...dejen de hacer eso!...) basta…- ve a sasuke que estaba a punto de besar a sakura—sakura!... nooo….

Sakura: gaara!...(ayúdame gaara!)….te amo gaara…

Gaara: sakura, no lo hagas!...noo…

Sasuke: jajajajajajajaa…toda mia!...

Naruto: la perdiste gaara….

Gaara: -todo comenzó a girar en su entorno—haaa!... dejen de hacer eso!...

Juez: puede besar ala novia..

Gaara: ahh!..

Sakura: te amo…sabaku no gaara!

Sasuke: - estaba a punto de besar a sakura- jjajajajajajaa

Gaara: nooo!

Fin del sueño de gaara

Gaara: O_O…- se levanta—maldición!...—corre hacia donde estaba sakura…- ahH!...(ahí esta sakura, que?...que me pasa?...)…- cae al suelo—(todo…todo fue un sueño…) ..pero… porque…- levanta sus manos—porque siento este temblor en mi cuerpo…- se dirige hacia el anciano—oiga!..levantese-…

Anciano: aa?..—se levanta—que sucede kazekague..

Gaara: vámonos de aquí…ahora..

Anciano: que?, pero la señorita haruno esta..

Gaara: despiértala y sigamos!...

Anciano: si..U_U..—va a despertar a sakura—haruno…despierte…

Sakura: - abre pesadamente los ojos—aa?...mmm…. ya llegamos?...—mira a su alrededor—aahh… que paso..

Anciano: el kazekague quiere que sigamos..

Sakura: a?...—le levanta—esta bien…


	4. hazla feliz

Mientras en konoha

Naruto: (con que eso era lo que estaba pasando, por eso sakura se veía muy triste)…yo vi a sakura, muy triste..

Stunade: lo se naruto…

Sasuke: (sakura se casara con gaara?)..—muy sorprendido—

Naruto: pero..porque gaara la eligio a ella…

Stunade: no lo se….(es probable que gaara sienta algo por sakura?, como para que la eligiera a ella?)…

Sasuke: pero, como pudo usted aceptar ese compromiso…

Stunade: sasuke, hay cosas que uno tiene que aceptar por bienestar de la aldea…

Naruto: es verdad…(gaara solo lo hizo por su aldea..)..

Sasuke: y si el kazekague era el novio, porque mejor usted no se sacrifico por la aldea…

Stunade: estas loco sasuke…soy demasiada mayor para gaara..

Naruto: stunade… digame…

Stunade: ¬.¬

Naruto: yo se que gaara cambio…pero…que dijo sakura respecto a esto..

Stunade: sakura acepto porque es su deber, naruto…

Sasuke: no puede ser..—sale del cuarto—

Stunade: U_U…yo no se que le pasa a sasuke…recién muestra interés hacia sakura, cuando siempre la trato mal…

Naruto: sasuke, quería reconstruir su clan, se lo iba a pedir hoy a sakura…

Stunade: solo para eso… el solo piensa en si mismo, solo quiere a sakura para eso…pero no la ama!...

Naruto: gaara tampoco la ama sin embargo el la eligió a ella…

Stunade: hay naruto, uno nunca sabe lo que esconde un corazón lleno de sufrimientos..

Naruto: eso es cierto…U_U…(gaara…quisiera saber amigo mío, porque sakura…)

Pasaron 7 horas, las cuales ya de día los novios junto con el anciano llegaron a su destino, en cuando cruzaron las entradas de suna los tres se dirigieron hacia la torre de suna

Gaara: -entrando ala oficina junto con el anciano y sakura—U_U..

Anciano5: pensé que nunca llegarían..

Anciano2: la señorita es un muchacha muy bella

Anciando4: a mi parecer es muy niña, pero esa fue decisión del kazekague..(al parecer al kazekague le gustan las niñas)

Anciano: ya dejen de hablar…U_U…ya estamos aquí…-ve a sakura—acérquese haruno –

Sakura: hai..U_U..

Anciano: ella es haruno sakura…

Anciano5: esta noche el kazekague la presentara definitivamente como su novia en el baile de suna..

Anciano: ^_^…-ve a sakura—muy bien haruno esta noche se convertirá definitivamente en la prometida del kazekague..

Anciano5: acérquese a su prometida kazekague

Sakura: -ve a gaara—kazekague—lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-

Gaara: -se acerca y ve a sakura—sakura…- con sus manos comenzó a secar las lagrimas de la pelirrosa—ya no llores sakura…

Anciano: esta noche se darán el beso de compromiso, luego del matrimonio vivirán juntos oviamente, mientras tiene que ir conviviendo en la casa del kazekague para que se les haga mas fácil su vida de casados… pueden retirarse señores, gracias por su tiempo – todos los ancianos del consejo se retiraron de la oficina dejando solos a gaara y sakura—

Sakura: - lagrimas salían nuevamente – ( un beso… mi primer beso….siempre pensé que mi primer beso seria con ….sasuke…, y …vivir junto con gaara…ahh!..) lo siento kazekague…

Gaara: -ve a sakura—porque lo sientes sakura..

Sakura: es demasiado para mi …yo… no puedo..—mira directamente a los ojos de gaara—ya no puedo con esto gaara…

Gaara: sakura, si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo haría, creeme que aunque yo deshaga este compromiso, los miembros de mi consejo iran a konoha y..

Sakura: lo se..—se abraza a si misma—pero… quisiera saber al menos…porque me eligio a mi..

Gaara: - se acerca mas a sakura y la coge de los hombros acercándose a su rostro—ò_ó…

Sakura: - miraba quieta el acto del muchacho—( que esta haciendo…)—sentía la respiración de gaara—

Gaara:- se detiene – no lo se..—se aleja de ella-

Sakura: (no lo sabe, el me eligió como su prometida sin embargo ni siquiera sabe el porque)…U_U…

Gaara: vamos…

Sakura: - saliendo de sus pensamientos—a?, pero a donde…

Gaara: iremos a mi casa…

Sakura: que!?..—se detiene—no… yo, yo no iré a su casa, para que…

Gaara: - suspira—ahh!... recuerde lo que dijeron, si no lo hace, ellos se darán cuenta además tienes que dejar tus cosas..

Sakura: -traga saliva—esta bien…- caminaron hasta llegar ala casa de gaara, una vez allí entraron y subieron hacia la habitación de huéspedes—

Gaara: pasa…

Sakura: -entrando al cuarto dejo su maleta encima de la cama – ( aquí, empezara mi nueva vida?... pero, ahh!... los extraño mucho…naruto…chicos..)—empieza a llorar-

Gaara: - nota que sakura comenzó a llorar—(no soporto verla asi…pero que podría hacer…que..)…

Temari: gaara!...llegaste ya?...—entra al cuarto—hermano..^_^…

Gaara: ola temari…

Sakura: - nota la presencia de la hermana del kazekague, se seca las lagrimas y voltea—buen…os días temari-san…

Temari: sakura…- va y abraza a sakura- ^_^… tranquila sakura – deja de abrazarla—

Gaara: temari…sakura tiene que arreglar sus cosas…salgamos—sale de la habitación..

Temari: si…- sigue a gaara y cierra la puerta—

Sakura: -estando ya sola en su nuevo cuarto comenzó a sacar todas sus cosas y ordenarlas—ahh!..(porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi…porque)..—una vez arregladas sus cosas se tumba en la cama –

Inner: porque tan triste sakura, yo estoy feliz, ya que muy pronto me casare con el hombre mas poderoso de suna..^_^

Sakura: me alegro de que siquiera tu estes feliz..

Inner: hay, ya deja de ser tan pesimista…además gaara no esta nada mal..

Sakura: nn…creo que mejor te ignorare…

Inner: hay, has lo que quieras…^_^…

Sakura: uhmm!"!..—se queda dormida-

Con gaara

Temari: pobre sakura…

Gaara: …..U_U….

Temari: ahh!..—suspira—dime gaara… que piensas..

Gaara: no lo se temari…yo no puedo hacer nada por ella..

Temari: siquiera hacerla feliz…no lo crees?...

Gaara: hacerla feliz?...como, ella no me ama y yo…pues…yo tampoco..—baja su mirada-

Temari: mm, esa mirada no es la de un hombre sin sentimientos gaara… yo se que desde hace mucho tu sientes algo por sakura..

Gaara: ahh!..ò_ó…tu y ese anciano me tienen hinchado diciéndome lo mismo… yo no siento nada por ella.. y así es mejor…

Temari: bueno, si tu no quieres reconocer nada es tu problema, pero siquiera debes estar mas cerca de sakura, ahora ella es tu novia…

Gaara: U_U… ya lo se temari…

Kankuro: -entrando a casa—6.6

Temari: hey!... espera un momento kankuro, donde estabas..

Kankuro: a pues.. ^_^…jeje…sali con kazia..^_^…

Temari: ahh!.. ya te dije que si tanto quieres estar con ella declárale tu amor..

Gaara: (declararle su amor?)….

Kankuro: si pero, y si no me ama…U_U..

Temari: pues… nada pierdes con intentarlo…

Gaara: (nada pierdes con intentarlo)….

Kankuro: hay temari ya.. no me digas esas cosas, que me haces poner nervioso—ve asu hermano—y tu gaara… que haces escuchando deberías ir por tu prometida..

Temari: sakura esta en la habitación de huéspedes, esta ordenando sus cosas..U_U..

Kankuro: ahh!... ya esta aquí esa niña tan hermosa..^_^, sin molestar gaara, pero hiciste una buena elección..^_^

Gaara: U_U…aishh!..—sube a su habitación—

Temari: vez lo que hiciste tarado!...

Kankuro: pero que hice…

Temari: gaara se molesto porque todos piensan que el solo lo hace por un deber..

Kankuro: que?...no es asi?...

Temari: claro que no…(yo se que gaara guarda sentimientos hacia sakura en su interior, de no sentir nada por ella, no la elegiría…yo lo conozco)…

Kankuro: mm…U_U…-_-¡!


	5. mi primer beso

Luego de 1 hora

Gaara:-después de la conversación gaara se dirigió a su cuarto a pensar – ahh!...como puedo ser mas amable con ella…yo se que sakura no me ama…pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada vez que la veo sufrir…..ahh!...(creo que mejor me dare un baño… - luego de unos minutos tomo una toalla y metió al baño – ahh!...U_U…(por un momento…quisiera saber lo que sientes sakura…).—termina de ducharse y se coloca la toalla alrededor de la cintura-

Sakura: ahh!...—abre los ojos y mira alrededor del cuarto—ahh!...U_U…pensé que todo era un sueño… pero ahora veo la realidad…- se pone de pie—iré a bañarme – toma una toalla y sale—ahh!..—se paro en la puerta del baño y se dispuso a abrir cuando la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió un pelirrojo envuelto en toalla—O_O…

Gaara: -saliendo del baño nota la presencia de sakura- ¬.¬…

Sakura: - se ruborisa—( es gaara…)—era la primera vez que sakura vio a un hombre de esa manera, quedo impactada, gaara tenia el cuerpo bien ejercitado y las gotas de agua lo hacían ver mas apuesto—lo…..lo siento kazekague yo…-comenzo a temblar—

Inner: cha!...lanzate…lánzate…

Sakura: O_O…

Gaara: -la mira extrañado – porque tiemblas?.. te pasa algo…- se acerca a sakura—

Sakura: no!...no no te me acerques… - lo esquiva y se mete al baño—

Gaara: O_O….que es lo que le pasa?..

Kankuro: -saliendo de su cuarto—U_U… gaara, que haces ahí?...

Gaara: -ve a su hermano—kankuro….porque las mujeres siempre actúan muy raro..-_-¡!...

Kankuro: no lo se…-_-¡! Pero…a de ser por tu apariencia en este momento.. – se va—

Gaara: mmm…. - se mete a su cuarto—U_U…

Sakura: hay!...- escucho cerrar la puerta de la habitación de gaara- no puedo creerlo… aun sigo temblando…( es la primera vez que veo a un hombre de esa manera…hace mucho que no veo a gaara, siempre lo veía con su traje de kazekague, y ahora… asi?)…- se ruboriza—pero yo… lo vi de esa manera… hay no puede ser…

Inner: acepta que estuvo muy bueno!...

Sakura: hay ya cállate, siempre vienes a molestar…

Inner: pero yo estoy en tu interior y se lo que sientes… hay… gaara esta muy bueno..^_^..

Sakura: cállate…( ni en mis profundos sueños pensé ver a un hombre de esa manera… ni siquiera a sasuke)

Inner: no se que tanto piensas en sasuke, el no nos ama, y nunca lo hara… ahora solo tienes que pensar en gaara..^_^, el es nuestro prometido…

Sakura: gaara… es mi prometido…

Inner: asi es… aunque no quieras aceptar que esta muy bueno… y que te gusta..

Sakura: gustar?..

Inner: si!... le debemos mucho respeto porque nos casaremos con el…

Sakura: - suspira—es verdad… me casare con gaara…U_U…

Inner: hay si!... y hoy es nuestro primer beso…

Sakura: O_O… es verdad…hoy será mi primer beso..(pero nunca pensé que seria con gaara…)…yo..no quiero no..

Inner: hay… aunque no quieras nos gustara, además el hombre esta tan bueno por donde quiera que lo vean…

Sakura: hay.. ya cállate—se mete ala ducha y comienza a bañarse—hay!... en este lugar hace demasiado calor.. – termina de bañarse y sale del baño envuelta en toalla- ahh!...—suspira—a?..—ve que la habitación de su cuarto esta abierta –

Gaara: - sujetando un brazier—con que esto es lo que se ponen las mujeres …U_U… (ah temari siempre le molestaba que uno le pregunte por eso..)

Sakura: que haces en mi cuarto!...Ò_Ó… y con…-_-¡!...

Gaara: - se voltea—bueno solo vine a traerte eso para la noche U_U….—la ve—(ahh!...esta …esta…)—nota que sakura estaba en toalla y vio lo mucho que había crecido, y mas asombroso le pareció sus largos cabello que bailaban al compas de los movimientos que esta hacia—O_O…(nunca había visto a una mujer…asi..)…- se ruborisa—

Sakura: bueno, ya trajo lo que tenia que traer—nota que la miraba—de..je.. de mirarme de esa manera…

Gaara: lo…lo siento yo… solo que me dio curiosidad tu vestimenta….

Sakura: si… ya lo note, acaso nunca te enseñaron modales…

Gaara: claro que si… Ò_Ó…(que me quiere decir)—se acerca a sakura-

Sakura: -retrocede—porque te acercas tanto…

Gaara: cuando estaba en mi cuarto, me puse a pensar…. Hoy se hará publico nuestro compromiso..

Sakura: -suspira con triztesa—es verdad…U_U…- entra mas al cuarto—hoy es nuestro compromiso oficial

Gaara: -camina hasta estar cerca de la puerta y la cierra con la arena—U_U… yo me preguntaba …..

Sakura: - se puso algo nerviosa puesto que cerro la puerta—si?...

Gaara: ahh!... (es verdad, el anciano dijo que hoy nos daríamos el beso de compromiso)…hoy nos daremos el beso de compromiso..

Sakura: …(es verdad…)… -baja la cabeza—(pero no quiero)…

Gaara: - se acerca a sakura—crees que …

Sakura: - lo miro directamente a los ojos- que?...

Gaara: ahh!...U_U….(al diablo)—se acerca a ella aun mas y la sujeta de la cintura -

Sakura: - no reaccionaba pero sabia lo que estaba apunto de hacer—(no… no debo, no debo… pero no puedo, el es el kazekague, y yo soy su prometida)—empieza a derramar lagrimar—

Gaara: -se acerca mas y mas su rostro hasta sentir su agitada respiración—( yo nunca eh besado a nadie, ni se como hacerlo, pero al estar junto a ella mi voluntad me hace hacer estas cosas)…sakura…

Sakura: - sentía la respiración de gaara—(tengo que hacerlo… por konoha, es mi deber…solo es un beso sakura…solo un beso)..—se acerca gaara y lo besa—

Gaara: - se quedo en shock—(me esta besando…..nunca pensé que ella me besaría)..—la apega mas a su cuerpo y sigue con el beso—

Sakura: ( ya lo hice, ahora todo esta hecho… tengo que dejar de besarlo…)…

Inner: cha!... lo hicimos!..^_^…

Sakura: (maldita, que haces aquí)…

Inner: pues, nada….solo a ver, que no arruines este momento….

Sakura: ( ya lo bese, ahora me tengo que separar der el)..

Inner: para que…no besa tan mal!... es mas, recuerdas cuando lo viste saliendo del baño, se que te gusto verlo así… no seas tonta!...el es nuestro prometido, ósea que podemos besarlo y hacer lo que queramos…

Sakura: (ya vasta, deja de decir tantas tonterías, yo amo a sasuke…)

Inner: eso no es verdad… yo soy tu, y no amamos a sasuke… tal vez nos gusto en un pasado, pero nosotras ahora sentimos algo por nuestro kazekague, el si es todo un hombre…es mas… si deseamos podemos tocarlo y hacer lo que queramos..

Sakura: ( deja de decir tantas tonterías…yo ya no lo quiero besar)..

Inner: asi?, y si no lo quieres besar, porque lo sigues asiendo..

Sakura: O_O..( es verdad)—se separa de gaara—ahh!..—respira agitada—

Gaara: - no lo podía creer, sakura lo había besado por largo rato, y lo que mas no creía era que el la empezó a desear tanto en aquel momento que no le importaba si ella solo lo beso por deseo o por obligacion —sakura…- volvió a besarla—

Sakura: O_O….

Gaara: - la apega mas a su cuerpo haciendo que la toalla que la envolvía callera al suelo—( sakura… no se que es lo que hago, pero no puedo parar)..—siguio besándola—

Sakura: (ahh!... mi toalla)…

Inner: cha, cha, cha!...-_-¡!..^_^…

Sakura: (tengo que alejarme de el)..

Inner: no te puedes alejar de el, el es nuestro prometido, además si te despegas de el, te vera…O_O…acaso es eso lo que quieres…

Sakura: (O_O.. no claro que no!...)…

Inner: además se nota que no se dio cuenta de la toalla… sino ya nos violaría …hay.. mejor que se de cuenta

Sakura: (maldita, deja de decir tonterías)—siente que gaara deja de besarla—( hay no!...)—sujeta su rostro y los vuelve a besar…

Gaara: O_O…

Sakura:( hay..no… si me alejo de el, me vera…tengo que hacer algo)..

Inner: llévalo hacia la cama!..


	6. tu es mal lindo que el

Inner: llévalo hacia la cama!..

Sakura: ( ni loca…¬_¬)

Inner: te hablo enserio, si lo llev as ala cama te puedes tapar con las sabanas!...

Sakura: (es cierto)—comienza a empujar a gaara hacia la cama—

Gaara: (que es lo que hace…U_U..)..—cae ala cama—

Sakura: - destapa la cama y se hecha junto con gaara—( porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi!..T-T..)

Gaara: (porque me hecho en la cama!...acaso quiere ..O_O…)—gaara pone una de sus manos en su fina espalda y con la otra mano comienza a acariciar sus cabellos—( sakura, esta desnuda… porque… acaso ella quiere esto…)

Sakura: - al sentir las manos de gaara en ella, comenzó a temblar—gaara…para porfavor..

Gaara: (que pare?...pero si ella me guio hasta aquí).. – la mira a los ojos—como puedo parar si tu me llevaste hasta aquí..

Sakura: pues…fue porque mi toalla se cayo al suelo, y no quería que me vieras…

Gaara: (era por eso…solo era por eso..)..yo pensé que… - se aleja de ella-

Sakura: lo siento gaara…

Inner: eres una tonta… ¡!... gaara se siente muy mal… nos odiara

Sakura: ( no… no quiero que el me odie… no quiero..)…gaara….

Gaara: vístete… fue un error haber venido..

Sakura: - coje la mano de gaara—gaara …hechate a mi lado porfavor…

Inner: al fin pensaste en algo bueno…

Gaara: no!...ò.ó

Sakura: a?...

Gaara: tu y yo estamos comprometidos… muy pronto casados, y aun sientes vergüenza por esto sakura…

Sakura: no.. no es eso gaara…( es verdad el que el me viera desnuda seria normal ya que somos novios)…

Gaara: sakura, sabes perfectamente que el consejo quiere que yo tenga hijos pronto

Sakura: hijos!..(es verdad… tendre que acostarme con el… )—empieza a llorar—lo siento gaara!... perdón!...

Gaara: vístete…- le da la espalda- yo no te voy a ver—empieza a caminar hacia la puerta pero sakura lo detiene—

Sakura: - lo abraza por la espalda—no te vallas!...—empieza a temblar—

Gaara: - da media vuelta—O_O…

Sakura: - estaba desnuda, pero ya no le importa si el la veía – (esta es mi misión…U_U…)..gaara….

Gaara: sakura, tapate…

Sakura: no!..—abraza a gaara—ya no importa gaara….

Inner: dile que lo amas!...

Sakura: ( pero yo no lo amo!...)

Inner: si quieres arreglar las cosas con el, dile algo bonito…

Sakura: ( aaa!...)…gaara, no me dejes… te amo!...—lo besa-

Gaara: O_o—deja de besarla y la ve—Ò_Ó… no digas esas cosas sakura… sabes perfectamente que no me amas..

Sakura: tu tampoco me amas… gaara…que sentido tiene si igualmente estaremos juntos para siempre..—empieza nuevamente a llorar—

Gaara: ( es verdad, aunque ella nunca me ame , esta destinada a estar siempre a mi lado)..—baja la mirada—sakura…tu no te imaginas lo que yo siento…-se aleja de ella—vístete… cuando llegue la hora yo mismo hare que cumplas tus obligaciones—sale del cuarto—

Sakura: - se quedo en shock-(que?... que quiso decir con eso..)

Inner: no es obvio …gaara si te ama por eso dijo todo eso.. y tu lo arruinaste al decirle eso…

Sakura:( pero si fuiste tu la que dijo que le dijera eso..)..

Inner: solo fue un decir, ahora solo esperemos a que gaara no nos odie..

Sakura: si…

Con gaara

Gaara: ( como puede ella hacer todo eso…sin sentir nada…U_U…) ahh!... – recuerda el rostro de sakura—si tu supiera que yo…(que yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo sakura…)….—se hecha en su cama—pero.. muy pronto ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso…- mira el cielo—ya esta oscureciendo, tengo que alistarme…

Sakura: - toca la puerta—gaara?... gaara…estas ahí?...—abre la puerta—gaara?...

Gaara: que haces aquí?..

Sakura: ahh!..—da un salto—te…temari y kankuro están abajo… dice que irán yendo ala torre…

Gaara: esta bien… ¬_¬…y tu…que haces aquí aun

Sakura: yo, quería pedirte disculpas…( no puedo pelar con mi prometido)

Gaara: disculpas?..

Sakura: si… por lo de hace un momento…

Gaara: bueno, ya lo hiciste, ahora puedes retirarte

Sakura: ..mmm…

Inner: vamos dile algo lindo, para que nos amistemos con el..

Sakura: (hay pero que le digo…O_O…)….que te parece si vamos juntos…

Inner: muy bien..^_^..

Gaara: - la ve asombrado—esta…esta bien..—comienza a cambiarse—

Sakura: ah!,..—da media vuelta cuando gaara se comenzó a desvertir—

Gaara: ¬.¬… que es lo que te pasa?...

Sakura: na…nada… ire cambiándome…- se va del cuarto-

Gaara: O_O…(nunca entenderé a las mujeres)—cuando se termino de cambiar salio del cuarto—U_U

Sakura: - sale de su cuarto- ^_^..ya..

Gaara: O_O…- quedo impactado porque la ropa que habían elegido para ella le quedaba extremadamente bien, el vestido , era mas arriba de la rodilla, el vestido era en cuello v, sakura tenia el cabello suelto y se había hechado maquillaje—estas… muy linda..

Sakura: gracias..—se sonroja—

Inner: cha, cha, cha!... se oye bien cuando el lo dice..

Sakura: ( tal vez gaara no era la persona que yo creía….es mas cortes…no es como…sasuke…)

Inner: cierto, sasuke siempre fue un irreptuoso además gaara es mucho mas simpático que el..

Sakura: cierto ….gaara es mucho mas lindo que el…O_O..

Gaara: que?...

Sakura: aaa…(hable en voz alta?)..

Inner: claro que si…

Gaara: - con media sonrisa en el rostro—asi que yo te paresco lindo?...

Sakura: a …pues…- se sonroja-

Gaara: - se acerca a ella—dime… te paresco lindo.

Sakura: …pues…

Inner: oviamente que sii…^_^…

Sakura: si..—se sonroja-

Gaara: - se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso—gracias...(gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo sakura..)

Sakura: porque me das las gracias…( era la verdad… si.. me pareces lindo)..

Gaara: pues, me gusta que pienses eso de mi…nos vamos..

Sakura: si…


	7. el compromiso

En la fiesta

Anciano: ese muchacho demora mucho…

Anciano 2: déjelo, a de estar junto a su prometida…

Anciano 3: si pero tanto demora…

Temari: tranquilos, gaara se quedo hablando un momento con sakura…^_^… verdad kankuro..

Kankuro: ¬_¬…si…

Anciano: ahí viene…

Gaara: - se acerca junto con sakura- ¬_¬

Anciano 2: espero que hayan estado haciendo nada incorrecto, no queremos enterarnos que sakura espera un hijo antes de la boda..

Sakura: O_O..

Gaara: U_U… yo jamas haría algo que ella no quiera..

Anciano: jajaja, pero kazekague, algún dia tendrán que dar herederos aunque no quieran, es el deber y responsabilidad…

Gaara: ò_ó

Sakura: -_-¡!...yo aun soy muy joven….

Anciano: pues asi es mejor… después de la boda que será dentro de 2 meses ustedes tendrán que dar herederos..

Sakura: que!...(la boda será dentro de 2 meses!)…

Gaara: tranquila sakura…

Anciano 3: bien pues… - el anciano comenzó a dar su discurso , luego de algunos minutos da la palabra al kazekague –

Gaara:- después de minutos de hablar de política toco el turno de- ¬_¬

Anciano: bien pues, como todos bien saben gaara se compromete al bienestar de suna por ello, el unira aun mas la aldea de konoha con la nuestra…

Invitados: sii!...viva el kazekague….

Anciano: y la persona que hara esto realidad no es nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro kazekague…. Que a elegido entre todas las doncellas ala mas hermosa , y eligio bien, puesto que su prometida no solo es la mejor kunohichi de konoha sino que también es la salvadora de nuestro kazekague…permítanme presentar a sakura haruno…

Sakura: - ruborisada- -_-ª!...

Inner: si!...sigan aplaudiendo… y ustedes también … yo soy la prometida no ustedes..^_^…

Invitados: sii!...viva!:..

Anciano: en este momento el kazekague le colocara el anillo de compromiso a haruno y le dará el beso de compromiso…

Gaara: - se acerca a sakura—sakura…

Sakura: ( una vez que me coloque el anillo ya no habrá marcha atrás!...)

Gaara: - le susurra—es esto lo que quieres…

Sakura: a?...

Gaara: ya no importa mi puesto sakura, solo quiero que seas feliz…si tu no quieres este compromiso, lo dejamos aquí y ya…

Sakura: y dejar tu puesto, tu aldea, podrían botarte de suna por esto, gaara…

Gaara: ya no importa sakura…( tu no te mereces ser infeliz…)..yo quiero que tu seas feliz sakura..

Sakura: no gaara…yo acepto..

Gaara: esta bien…- le coloca el anillo a sakura—

Invitados: yujuu!...

Gaara: -se acerca sakura y la besa—U_U..

Sakura: - se separa de gaara—(ya no hay marcha atrás!...es lo correcto.. por el bien de konoha y de gaara)..

Anciano: felicidades kazekague..^_^…

Sakura: (..ahhH!...todos los habitantes de suna están aquí…U_U…todos están celebrando el compromiso…)..

Inner: pues era lo normal, todos respetan mucho a nuestro prometido…^_^..

Sakura: es verdad…

Gaara: -se acerca a sakura—te pasa algo sakura?...

Sakura: aa..?... no.. no es nada…n_n…

Gaara: podríamos salir afuera…quiero hablar contigo…

Sakura: a?...claro…

Gaara: -se acerca al consejo—con su permiso señores…

Anciano5: no se preocupe kazekague..^_^..

Gaara: U_U…-se dirige hacia sakura y salen juntos fuera de la torre—


	8. el regalo de compromiso

Gaara: U_U…-se dirige hacia sakura y salen juntos fuera de la torre—

Sakura: - caminando—ahmM!... de que quería hablar kazekague…

Gaara: U_U…ya no me digas kazekague…dime solo gaara, entre tu y yo, ya no existe ninguna formalidad..

Sakura: bueno…pero...me podría decir que quería decirme..6.6

Gaara: -se detiene—quisiera saber, porque hace todo esto…

Sakura: - se detiene y lo ve—lo hago por usted, por mi aldea…también por suna…

Gaara: yo acepto que me digas por tu aldea…pero por suna?... y mas que nada …por mi?...

Sakura: pues… aunque usted no lo crea…yo lo estimo.. y asi como usted quiere lo mejor para su pueblo, yo también lo quiero..

Gaara: -muy sorprendido—espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión, sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás…verdad?..

Sakura: si.. y acepto lo que esta por venir para mi…

Gaara: sakura…U_U…yo se perfectamente que no me amas…pero..

Sakura: ya se todo lo que me va a decir kazekague..U_U…pero yo no me retracto de mis palabras…Ò_Ó…este es mi camino ninja…

Gaara: O_O…( me recuerda mucho...lo que me dijo naruto…)..estas segura..sakura…

Sakura: claro que si..—da unos 10 pasos—además…-voltea a ver a gaara- ^_^..tal vez yo llegue a amarlo kazekague…

Gaara: que?..( me esta diciendo que ella me amara?...O_O)…- avanza hasta ella—tra…trataras...de amarme?..

Sakura: porque no?... tu eres una buena persona…

Gaara: -se sonroja—gracias..—la toma de la mano—mira esto!..—con su mano hace algunos movimientos al otro dedo de sakura donde fue colocado el anillo de compromiso—

Sakura: 6_6..—miraba detenidamente lo que hacia el muchacho—es?..—gaara había endurecido un trozo de arena alrededor de su dedo , este al solidificarse daba un brillo mas que el oro puro—es…hermoso..

Gaara: el anillo que te coloque hace un momento en la torre, era un anillo que el consejo escojio para nuestro compromiso….este anillo que acavo de colocarte es…un obsequio para nuestro compromiso…- la ve a los ojos—

Sakura: gaara…es hermoso…

Gaara: pues..—se ruboriza—tu eres mas hermosa…

Sakura: - lo ve sorprendida – O_O…gaara…-se acerca a su rostro—U.U..—le da un beso en la mejilla- gracias

Gaara: O_O…-coloca su mano en su mejilla—

Sakura: ^-^…

Inner: cha!...es el mejor regalo que hemos recibido..^_^..

Sakura: (si)…

Inner: y mas porque es un presente de nuestro novio…

Sakura: (no se que me pasa… me siento un tanto feliz al estar cerca de gaara)..

Inner: hay!...ese es el poder del amor..

Sakura: (amor?...)

Gaara: - la coje de la mano—vamos ala torre…

Sakura: -sale de sus pensamientos—6.6…si…

En la torre

Temari: ^_^…creo que sakura se esta llevando mejor con gaara…

Kankuro: pues.. mi hermano tiene mucha suerte…sakura es una mujer muy hermosa..

Matsuri: a mi me parece una mujer ordinaria…U_U..

Temari: hay matsuri…no tienes porque estas tan celosa..

Matsuri: (ò_ó…pues…como no podría estar molesta, si gaara se va a casar con esa mujer!...si hubiera llegado mas antes de aquella misión, tal vez hubiera impedido ese compromiso..)

Kankuro: ¬_¬…

Matsuri: pobre gaara…. Tiene que hacer lo mejor para suna…

Temari: pues…muy poco le costo el sacrificio..(se que gaara la eligió porque el la ama…eso nadie me lo va a sacar de la mente..)

Matsuri: Ò_Ó..uhmM!...—ve que Gaara se acerca con sakura—…ola gaara-sama…

Gaara: ola matsuri..

Temari: -nota que gaara estaba cogido de la mano con sakura—ja!..veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien…^_^..

Matsuri: - nota lo mismo que temari—Ò_Ó…

Sakura: pues…6_6…

Gaara: ¬.¬…

Matsuri: -jala a gaara alejándolo de sakura—vamos a bailar gaara-sama…

Gaara: aa..—no pudo decir nada, puesto que ya se encontraba en al medio del salón—O_O…

Sakura: - ve como matsuri, bailaba con gaara—6.6

Inner: chiaaaaa!...quien se cree esa tipa…para llevarse asi a nuestro novio…

Sakura: ( se ve esa chica esta enamorada de gaara..)—baja la mirada—

Inner: a mi no me importa si esta o no enamorada de gaara, ella no tiene porque acercanse tanto a el…Ò_Ó…vamos a darle su merecido..

Sakura: ( estas loca?-.-….)—ve que matsuri se pegaba mas a gaara—O_O…

Inner: ahh!...sakura…tenemos que hacer algo… o sino la que se casara con gaara, será ella….ò_ó…

Sakura: (pero…que puedo yo hacer…)—comenzó a sentir que oprimían su pecho—( siento..siento que me duele el pecho)..

Inner: hay!...ya te lo dije sakura… nosotras amamos a nuestro kazekague!:.. ahora ve… tenemos que impedir que esa mujer…se acerque mas a nuestro novio..

Sakura: ( pero…)

Temari: -se acerca a sakura—sakura… dejaras que matsuri siga bailando con gaara..

Sakura: -la ve—aa?...

Temari: tu eres su prometida, no ella…tu deberías estar bailando con gaara..

Kankuro: -se acerca alas chicas—es verdad…sakura, deberías ir.. a bailar con gaara…

Sakura: pero..—ve como gaara bailaba con matsuri—

Matsuri: - apegándose a gaara—esto es un sueño gaara-sama…ahh!... me siento tan feliz..

Gaara: feliz?... solo es un baile matsuri

Matsuri: hay gaara-sama..—suspira—si tan solo hubiera llegado antes del compromiso…U_U…yo hubiera hecho lo que sea, para impedir ese compromiso..

Gaara: que?...

Matsuri: se lo mal que se siente gaara- sama…casarse por obligación…solo por su pueblo…

Gaara: matsuri…-se separa de ella—yo no me caso por eso..

Matsuri: que?...

Gaara: si en verdad fuera por obligación…también deberías pensar en lo mal que se siente sakura…

Matsuri: ahh!...a ella le conviene casarse con usted gaara-sama…por eso ella acepto… en cambio usted…

Gaara: yo que.. matsuri…- la mira molesto—como puedes hablar de sentimientos que no conoces…

Matsuri: pero…

Gaara: ò_ó…

Sakura: - se acerca a gaara—gaara…puedo bailar contigo…

Gaara: O_O…sakura…claro…

Matsuri: Ò_Ó…- se va—

Sakura: U_U..—coloca su cabeza en el pecho de su novio—( ahh!... me siento tan tranquila)…

Inner: cha, cha, cha!...toma eso…mujerzuela!:.. gaara es nuestro…!:..

Sakura: - sonríe—U.U…

Asi pasaron las horas en las cuales los invitados celebraron, sakura y gaara se fueron juntos a casa al lado de temari y kankuro, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos..

Gaara: U_U…


	9. nuevamente este temor

Sueño de gaara

Gaara:-miraba para todos lados—donde estoy…

Temari: -se acerca a gaara—hermano…tienes que irte de una vez ya falta poco para la boda…

Gaara: la…la boda?...(que?...que esta pasando…estoy soñando otra vez…)

Temari: si gaara…date prisa, o sakura se casara con el!...

Gaara: que?...—comienza a correr—(ahhisshhh!...porque…porque denuevo esto!...) …- corre hacia la iglesia—O_o….sakura!...

Sakura: - voltea—gaara!...que haces aquí…

Gaara: -se acerca a ella—sakura…(esto….esto yo lo soñé antes!...)

Sasuke: tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí gaara…

Gaara: uchiha…( que significa esto…no entiendo…)…

Sakura: gaara… yo me tengo que casar con el…

Gaara: aishh!..(no entiendo que pasa aquí…porque…porque vuelvo a tener este mismo sueño )…

Sasuke: sakura ya no esta comprometida contigo gaara…ella ahora será mi esposa..

Gaara: que?.. sakura, no lo hagas

Sasuke: -rie sin parar—jajajajajajaja!...te enamoraste de sakura?...tu, un

monstruo

Sakura: gaara!...eso es verdad gaara..

Gaara: aish!...sakura…tu sabes que yo te amo!

Juez: yo los declaro marido y mujer!...

Gaara: que!...sakura..!

Sakura: gaara!... yo también te amo gaara!...

Gaara: (mierda!...que pasa aquí!…)…- ve a naruto de lejos—naruto..!... naruto!...(no puedo moverme)..

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!... la perdiste!...

Sakura: gaara!...—extiende la mano- yo también te amo gaara…

Juez: yo los declaro marido y mujer!... puede besar ala novia!...

Gaara: noo!...

Sasuke: jajajajajajaja!...—toma a sakura de la cintura—ella será mia!...

Sakura: gaara!... –empieza a llorar- también te amo!...

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!...

Gaara: ( basta!...dejen de hacer eso!...) basta…- ve a sasuke que estaba a punto de besar a sakura—sakura!... nooo….

Sakura: gaara!...(ayúdame gaara!)….te amo gaara…

Gaara: sakura…esto es un sueño…ven conmigo!...

Sasuke: jajajajajajajaa…toda mia!...

Naruto: la perdiste gaara….

Gaara: -todo comenzó a girar en su entorno—haaa!... ya!...dejen de hacer eso!

Juez: puede besar ala novia..

Gaara: ahh!..

Sakura: te amo…sabaku no gaara!

Sasuke: - estaba a punto de besar a sakura- jjajajajajajaa

Gaara: nooo! Maldicionn!

Fin del sueño de gaara

Gaara: ahhh!...

Kankuro: - entrando de golpe al cuarto de gaara junto con temari—gaara!...—se acerca a su hermano—

Temari: que pasa gaara…

Gaara: ahh!...ahh!...—comienza a respirar agitadamente—(mierda!...)—hace puño—(otra vez…ese maldito sueño!...)

Sakura: -acercandose al cuarto—gaara…estas bien…ó_ò

Gaara: - ve a sakura—ó_ó…sa…sakura!...

Sakura: ( ah sufrido alguna pesadilla)…

Inner: vamos… acércate a el.. hay que cuidarlo..

Sakura: - se acerca a gaara—tranquilo gaara… tal vez solo fue un mal sueño… -nota que estaba bañado en sudor—

Gaara: si…-se quita el polo—

Sakura: O_O…-se ruborisa—

Temari: bueno..U_U…nosotros nos vamos a dormir…ahh!...sakura…

Sakura: -voltea—a?..

Temari: podrías quédate con gaara..^-^…hasta que se vuelva a dormir…

Kankuro: es verdad…con tu compañía, tal vez el se sienta mejor

Sakura: aaa….esta bien..U_U..

Temari: gracias—sale del cuarto de gaara junto con kankuro—

Gaara: -suspira—ahh!...u_u…-termina de cambiarse- ¬-¬…

Sakura: 6_6… ya te sientes mejor gaara…

Gaara: -se hecha en su cama—ahh!...si… gracias por preocuparte por mi…sakura…

Sakura: si…

Inner: vamos tonta…acércate…

Sakura: -se acerca a gaara—6.6

Gaara: a?..—la ve—pasa algo sakura…

Sakura: -se acerca y le da un beso en la frente cerca de su tatuaje—U.U…descansa gaara…

Gaara: - antes de que se aleje de el la suje del brazo—espera…

Sakura: a?..

Gaara: puedes…dormir aquí…

Sakura: que?..

Inner: cha!... dile que si!...anda…

Gaara: -se colocas a un lado para que sakura se pueda echar a su lado—ven

Sakura: -traga saliva y se hecha al lado de gaara—6.6…( _…)…

Inner: no tengamos miedo sakura…trata de ser amable con el…

Gaara: - se acomoda cerca de ella y comienza a verla directamente- ¬_¬…

Sakura: -comenzo a temblar- .…

Gaara: tranquila sakura… yo no quiero hacerte nada…

Sakura: a?..(como sabia que temblaba de miedo por eso..O_O..)

Gaara: ya te dije que cuando llegue el momento…yo hare que cumplas tus obligaciones….ahora no..U_U..

Sakura: a?...gaara…

Gaara: shh….—toma el mentón de su prometida y le da un beso—buenas noches, sakura…

Sakura: O_O…bu..buenas… noches…gaara..

Ala mañana siguiente

Gaara: - abre los ojos y nota que la cabeza de sakura estaba al lado de su pecho, y que una de sus piernas estaba encima de el—O_O…- se puso rojo puesto que la posición en la que estaban era muy bochornosa—hay..-_-¡!...(dios… no me tientes porfavor…)…sa…sakura…despierta..

Sakura: ahora.. no.. padre…deja dormir un rato mas!...

Gaara: -_-¡!...sakura…

Sakura: hay!... dile a naruto que si.. quiere entrenar.. que vuelva mañana!...

Gaara: sakura…yo no soy naruto…-_-¡!...soy gaara!:..

Sakura: gaara?... mi novio… entonces...dile a mi novio.. que ya me voy a levantar…U_Uzzzz

Gaara: _…hay..—trato de mover a sakura—(tratare de levantarme)—baja la mano hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual cuando roso su mano con su delicada piel, se detuvo un momento… y comenzó a acariciarla—(que estoy haciendo…)—se pone rojo—

Sakura: .—se levanta de golpe—ahh!...

Gaara: O_O…

Sakura: gaara!...—cayo encima de gaara y comenzó a abrazarlo—novio mio… U_U..zzZzzz

Gaara: sa…sakura…(me gusta saber que piensas en mi cuando duermes, pero lo que haces es inconcientemente)…-se ruborisa—ahh!...(sakura…esta pensando en mi)…

Sakura: - se aleja de gaara y se pone de costado—U_U..ZZZzzzz

Gaara: - nota que la bluza de sakura estaba desabrochada y que se le veía parte de su pecho- -_-¡!...(porque… porque tratan de tentarme de esta manera)..

Sakura: - comenzó a despertar—ahh!...gaara-san..—se ruborisa—jajaja… gaara…

Gaara: (acaso…acaso esta soñando conmigo!...)o_o….sa…kura…

Sakura:…(esa..es la voz de gaara…es tan bella..escucharlo…que bello sueño)..—se acerca a gaara y comienza a besarlo inconcientemente—

Gaara: O_O…(sa..sakura…)—coloca una mano encima de su cintura y la otra en su rostro y comenzó a profundizar el beso—

…..

Sakura: (ahh!...este sueño parece tan real!...jeje…no puedo creer, que soníe con gaara… mi prometido…U_U)—se ruboriza mas—gaara-san…lo quiero…para mi…

Gaara: (ahh!...eso se oye tan bien cuando ella lo dice)..—se separa de sakura—

Sakura: -abre pesadamente los ojos—O_O…ga..aara!...

Gaara: n_n…buenos días…sakura…

Sakura: ahh!..—se levanta de golpe, cayendo al suelo—pe…pero…que...hace aquí…ahh!..(es verdad…ayer me quede dormida aquí..)

Gaara: este es mi cuarto…- se pone de pie—me alegra mucho saber…que piensas en mi, cuando sueñas

Sakura: (ahh!...maldición….U_U…todo lo que soñé…lo dije en voz alta!.. )gaara…yo…

Gaara: no tienes porque decirme nada…a mi me hace muy feliz que lo hagas!...^_^

Sakura: -se ruboriza—( es la primera vez, que veo sonreír a gaara)..

Inner: ahh!...pero es tan hermoso…

Gaara: - se acerca a ella y la besa—me gustas mucho..

Sakura: (ahh!...que me pasa.. me siento tan bien, al estar a su lado..U_U..)

Gaara: vamos a desayunar…

Sakura: si..—salen del cuarto—


	10. midiendo las fuerzas

Gaara: -bajando las escaleras nota la presencia de un invitado especial-

…(que hace matsuri aquí)..

sakura: - nota la presencia de la chica—( matsuri?..)..

inner: hay!..que hace ella aquí!...ò_ó..

matsuri: ^_^…buenos días gaara- sama… chicle..¬_¬..

sakura: como me llamaste?...

kankuro: ya…dejen de discutir..¬_¬

gaara: que haces aquí matsuri…

matsuri: pues…como se que hoy no tendrá que ir ala oficina..pense si me podría ayudar a entrenar…

temari: si deseas yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar matsuri..(no veo el porque tiene que ayudarte mi hermano..¬_¬)

matsuri: gracias temari-san, pero preferiría que mi querido kazekague lo haga..

kankuro: ( que astuta es esta chica)..

gaara: ahh..—suspira—esta bien

matsuri: okey!..^_^…lo esperare, en el campo de suna…- sale de la casa—

gaara: ahh!...( tenia pensado invitar a sakura a que conosca bien la aldea)..

temari: porque no vas tu también sakura…

gaara: ah!..

sakura: gracias...pero no.. no quiero estorbar en su entrenamiento..

gaara: sakura…tu jamas serias un estorbo

sakura: yo..

inner: vamos…. Tenemos que estar cerca de nuestro novio

sakura: (es cierto)…esta bien…

temari: bien…entonces…coman algo y vallan ..^_^

gaara: si..

mientras

matsuri: ahh!...porque gaara-sama tarda tanto…(ya debería estar aquí)..—nota que gaara se acerca—no puede ser!...

gaara: ya estoy aquí…matsuri..ò_ó..

sakura: ^_^…

matsuri: pensé que vendría solo…

gaara: bueno, pues…

sakura: - se acerca a gaara—solo vine acompañar a mi no..vio—la sujeta de la mano..

inner: ja!...toma esa ..

gaara: ^_^…bien pues… comenzemos…

matsuri: ò_ó…-pasaron 2 horas en las que gaara le enseño estrategia, defensa y ataque, sakura se quedo observando sentada en una de las rocas del lugar—ya entendí gaara-sama…^_^

gaara: muy bien…entonces…ahh!...U_U…es hora de irme..

matsuri: si…pero antes, me gustaría practicar las tácticas con alguien..

gaara: bien pues… ponte en posición de batalla y yo intentare atacarte…tu solo defiéndete primero, Entonces..

matsuri: jajaja…no gaara- sama…me gustaría practicar con sakura…quiero ver que tan fuerte dicen que es…

gaara: con sakura…O_O

sakura: conmigo?...O_O..

matsuri: si….a no ser.. que usted no quiera…

gaara: pues…(esto se va a complicar)…no creo que quieras pelear con ella matsuri..

sakura: acepto…

gaara: sakura?...

sakura: - se acerca a ambos—vamos a pelear….ò_ó..

matsuri: (si!..).. bien pues… andando..

gaara: ahh!...—se va a sentar en la roca donde estuvo sakura— trata de no lastimarla sakura..

matsuri: ò_ó…

sakura: descuida…- llevanta un dedo—ja… solo utilizare este dedo…-sonrie—

matsuri: es broma cierto…(me esta subestimando)

sakura: claro que no…U_U…con un solo dedo te venceré…

matsuri: no me subestimé, soy la mejor ninja de armas en suna…

sakura: -con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—lo se ^_^… por eso… solo utilizare un dedo..

gaara: (hay …espero que esto no termine mal)..

matsuri: como quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí—comienza a atacar a sakura—

sakura: ja…esta batalla ya acabo—con la gran velocidad que poseía se dirigió hacia matsuri y comenzó a marearla—

gaara: -sonrie—jmm….

Matsuri: (maldición, donde esta…ella solo esta jugando conmigo…es una maldita…)

Sakura: esto se acavo—aparece delante de matsuri y le toca con el dedo índice haciendo que esta vuele a 20 metros—U_U..

Matsuri: ahh!...—cae al suelo—

Sakura: ^_^…-se acerca a matsuri que se encontraba privada en el suelo—

Gaara: (jajaja…esta mujer es fantástica)

Sakura: -junto un poco de chackra en su mano y se lo coloca en la frente de matsuri—listo… nos vamos gaara?..^_^

Gaara: si..—se aleja del lugar junto con sakura—

Matsuri: -luego de algunos minutos- intentando ponerse de pie-… (que?... porque) … maldita…(esa mujer… me humillo delante de gaara) ... ahh! ...nunca perdonare esto…ò_ó…jamas!...

Mas tarde

Gaara: -sentado en el sofá de su casa- U_U…

Temari: jajajajajaja….no puedo creerlo…

Kankuro: jajaja…como se le ocurrio retar a sakura….

Sakura: -_-¡!...

Inner: sii!...soy la mejor..

Temari: jajaja…ahhh…bueno…espero que con eso, nunca mas vuelva a molestarla…

Kankuro: jajaja..si..

Gaara: mmm…bueno, ya estuvo bueno…

sakura: bueno..—se pone e pie—iré a dar una vuelta por suna…

kankuro: es verdad...O_O…gaara deberías mostrarle todo suna a sakura…

gaara: si…sakura…


	11. bajo la luz de la noche

Gaara: -bajando las escaleras nota la presencia de un invitado especial-

…(que hace matsuri aquí)..

sakura: - nota la presencia de la chica—( matsuri?..)..

inner: hay!..que hace ella aquí!...ò_ó..

matsuri: ^_^…buenos días gaara- sama… chicle..¬_¬..

sakura: como me llamaste?...

kankuro: ya…dejen de discutir..¬_¬

gaara: que haces aquí matsuri…

matsuri: pues…como se que hoy no tendrá que ir ala oficina..pense si me podría ayudar a entrenar…

temari: si deseas yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar matsuri..(no veo el porque tiene que ayudarte mi hermano..¬_¬)

matsuri: gracias temari-san, pero preferiría que mi querido kazekague lo haga..

kankuro: ( que astuta es esta chica)..

gaara: ahh..—suspira—esta bien

matsuri: okey!..^_^…lo esperare, en el campo de suna…- sale de la casa—

gaara: ahh!...( tenia pensado invitar a sakura a que conosca bien la aldea)..

temari: porque no vas tu también sakura…

gaara: ah!..

sakura: gracias...pero no.. no quiero estorbar en su entrenamiento..

gaara: sakura…tu jamas serias un estorbo

sakura: yo..

inner: vamos…. Tenemos que estar cerca de nuestro novio

sakura: (es cierto)…esta bien…

temari: bien…entonces…coman algo y vallan ..^_^

gaara: si..

mientras

matsuri: ahh!...porque gaara-sama tarda tanto…(ya debería estar aquí)..—nota que gaara se acerca—no puede ser!...

gaara: ya estoy aquí…matsuri..ò_ó..

sakura: ^_^…

matsuri: pensé que vendría solo…

gaara: bueno, pues…

sakura: - se acerca a gaara—solo vine acompañar a mi no..vio—la sujeta de la mano..

inner: ja!...toma esa ..

gaara: ^_^…bien pues… comenzemos…

matsuri: ò_ó…-pasaron 2 horas en las que gaara le enseño estrategia, defensa y ataque, sakura se quedo observando sentada en una de las rocas del lugar—ya entendí gaara-sama…^_^

gaara: muy bien…entonces…ahh!...U_U…es hora de irme..

matsuri: si…pero antes, me gustaría practicar las tácticas con alguien..

gaara: bien pues… ponte en posición de batalla y yo intentare atacarte…tu solo defiéndete primero, Entonces..

matsuri: jajaja…no gaara- sama…me gustaría practicar con sakura…quiero ver que tan fuerte dicen que es…

gaara: con sakura…O_O

sakura: conmigo?...O_O..

matsuri: si….a no ser.. que usted no quiera…

gaara: pues…(esto se va a complicar)…no creo que quieras pelear con ella matsuri..

sakura: acepto…

gaara: sakura?...

sakura: - se acerca a ambos—vamos a pelear….ò_ó..

matsuri: (si!..).. bien pues… andando..

gaara: ahh!...—se va a sentar en la roca donde estuvo sakura— trata de no lastimarla sakura..

matsuri: ò_ó…

sakura: descuida…- llevanta un dedo—ja… solo utilizare este dedo…-sonrie—

matsuri: es broma cierto…(me esta subestimando)

sakura: claro que no…U_U…con un solo dedo te venceré…

matsuri: no me subestimé, soy la mejor ninja de armas en suna…

sakura: -con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—lo se ^_^… por eso… solo utilizare un dedo..

gaara: (hay …espero que esto no termine mal)..

matsuri: como quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí—comienza a atacar a sakura—

sakura: ja…esta batalla ya acabo—con la gran velocidad que poseía se dirigió hacia matsuri y comenzó a marearla—

gaara: -sonrie—jmm….

Matsuri: (maldición, donde esta…ella solo esta jugando conmigo…es una maldita…)

Sakura: esto se acavo—aparece delante de matsuri y le toca con el dedo índice haciendo que esta vuele a 20 metros—U_U..

Matsuri: ahh!...—cae al suelo—

Sakura: ^_^…-se acerca a matsuri que se encontraba privada en el suelo—

Gaara: (jajaja…esta mujer es fantástica)

Sakura: -junto un poco de chackra en su mano y se lo coloca en la frente de matsuri—listo… nos vamos gaara?..^_^

Gaara: si..—se aleja del lugar junto con sakura—

Matsuri: -luego de algunos minutos- intentando ponerse de pie-… (que?... porque) … maldita…(esa mujer… me humillo delante de gaara) ... ahh! ...nunca perdonare esto…ò_ó…jamas!...

Mas tarde

Gaara: -sentado en el sofá de su casa- U_U…

Temari: jajajajajaja….no puedo creerlo…

Kankuro: jajaja…como se le ocurrio retar a sakura….

Sakura: -_-¡!...

Inner: sii!...soy la mejor..

Temari: jajaja…ahhh…bueno…espero que con eso, nunca mas vuelva a molestarla…

Kankuro: jajaja..si..

Gaara: mmm…bueno, ya estuvo bueno…

sakura: bueno..—se pone e pie—iré a dar una vuelta por suna…

kankuro: es verdad...O_O…gaara deberías mostrarle todo suna a sakura…

gaara: si…sakura…

Sueño de gaara

Gaara:-miraba para todos lados—aa!...6.6…

Temari: -se acerca a gaara—hermano…tienes que irte de una vez ya falta poco para la boda…

Gaara: la boda?... (maldición no).. estoy soñando otra vez!

Temari: no gaara, esto no es un suenio…hoy es el dia! gaara…date prisa, o sakura se casara con el!...

Gaara: que?... -corre hacia la iglesia—ahh!...sakura!:..

Sakura: - voltea—gaara!...que haces aquí…

Gaara: -se acerca a ella—(ya estoy arto de este estúpido sueño) vámonos sakura…

Sasuke: tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí gaara…

Gaara: no me interesa lo que digas uchiha, sakura es mia…

Sakura: gaara… yo …me tengo que casar con el…

Gaara: no sakura…tu estas comprometida conmigo lo olvidas..(no entiendo que pasa aquí, tengo que salir de este sueño )…

Sasuke: sakura ya no esta comprometida contigo gaara…ella ahora será mi esposa..

Gaara: sakura…vámonos!...—se toca el pecho—ahh!...(me duele)..

Sasuke: -rie sin parar—jajajajajajaja!...te enamoraste de sakura?...tu, un monstruo

Sakura: gaara!...eso es verdad gaara..

Gaara: sakura.. yo.. te amo…tu sabes que es verdad…

Juez: yo los declaro marido y mujer!...

Gaara: maldito te matare!...ataut de arena

Juez: aahhh!...

Sakura: gaara!...

Gaara: - ve a naruto de lejos—naruto..!... naruto!...(mierda…no me muevo…)

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!... la perdiste!...

Sakura: gaara!...—extiende la mano- te amo gaara…

Juez: yo los declaro marido y mujer!... puede besar ala novia!...

Gaara: maldito..( yo mate a ese hombre)..

Sasuke: ajajajajaja

Sakura: adiós…gaara..

Gaara: noo!...

Sasuke: jajajajajajaja!...—toma a sakura de la cintura—ella será mia!...

Sakura: gaara!... –empieza a llorar- te amo!...

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!...

Gaara: ( mierda!...deja ya de hacer eso!) basta…- ve a sasuke que estaba a punto de besar a sakura—te matare uchiha!….

Sakura: gaara!...(ayúdame gaara!)….te amo gaara…

Gaara: (no…no puedo moverme)

Sasuke: jajajajajajajaa…toda mia!...

Naruto: la perdiste gaara….

Gaara: -todo comenzó a girar en su entorno—haaa!... mierda…mierda…

Juez: puede besar ala novia..

Gaara: ahh!..

Sakura: te amo…sabaku no gaara!

Sasuke: - estaba a punto de besar a sakura- jjajajajajajaa

Gaara: nooo!

Sakura: adiós gaara…

Naruto: hoy es el dia gaara!

Gaara: nooooo!

Fin del sueño de gaara

Gaara: ahhh!...—mira a su alrededor—ahh…ahh…


	12. hoy es el dia, el peor

Gaara: ahhh!...—mira a su alrededor—ahh…ahh…

Sakura: pasa algo gaara—se sienta en cama—

Gaara: a…-ve a sakura—(este maldito sueño)—ve el cielo—ya es de día..( Naruto: hoy es el día gaara!)….maldición..—se levanta y sale del cuarto—

Sakura: gaara!...

Gaara: - entrando ala sala—ah..ah…ah…

Temari: ¬_¬…uhmm…te pasa algo gaara…

Gaara: dime donde esta!:..

Temari: a?..quien?..

Sakura: - entrando ala sala—gaara…-se acerca a gaara—que pasa gaara..

Gaara: sakura!..no te atrevas a casarte con el…

Sakura: O_O…que?...

Temari: hay…ya se volvió loco..-_-¡!...

Gaara: aa..temari…donde esta kankuro…

Temari: pues… se fue ala ofcina, vino un informante diciendo que se acercaban visitantes…y pues..

Gaara: (uchiha..ò_ó…)—se va y comienza a subir las escaleras—

Temari: hay dios…ya se volvió loco..O_O..

Sakura: si…- al poco tiempo gaara baja vestido con su bata de kazekague—gaara!...a donde vas

Gaara: a?...—se acerca y le da un beso—ya vuelvo…

Sakura: O_O….

En la torre de suna

Kankuro: ahh!..—pone un monton de documentos encima del escritorio- ^_^…estos son los últimos…

Gaara: -entrando ala oficina—Ò_Ó…kankuro

Kankuro: O_O..gaara…tan temprano aquí..

Gaara: dime.. donde están esos ninjas visitantes..

Kankuro: al parecer aun no hay llegado

Gaara: ahh!..—suspira aliviado—aun no han llegado…-siente que tocan la puerta—a…quien es..

Sakura: gaara, soy yo… abre…

Kankuro: -le abre la puerta a sakura—me retiro gaara..

Gaara: si..

Sakura: - acercándose a gaara— te veo procupado gaara-sama…que sucede…

Gaara: ahh!...no es nada sakura…

Sakura: ^_^…bueno..

Mientras

…,…:….hay ya falta poco para llegar ala torre...naruto?...

naruto: si..^_^… (sasuke esta muy impaciente por ver a sakura)..

sakura: (ya quiero ver a sakura)….

Naruto: ehii…mira…ahí esta sakura…ehi sakura…

Sakura:a?...naruto..o_o…sasuke…O_O…que hacen aquí..

Naruto: vinimos a verte..^_^…

Sasuke: como has estado sakura…

Sakura: bien…gracias…pero, deber ir a ver a gaara para que se puedan quedar..

Naruto: jejejeje, si….ya lo sabemos…vamos..

Sakura: si…^_^…yo los llevare….

Sasuke: de acuerdo…(sakura, ah cambiado…ella no esta triste porque se va a casar con ese monstruo)

Sakura: ^_^…-luego de algunos minutos llegan ala torre de suna y comienza a subir- bien chicos ya llegamos…^_^….

Naruto: toquemos!...

Sakura: jajaja…aun es temprano naruto…gaara no esta ocupado..

Sasuke: entonces entremos..

Sakura: si…-al abrir la puerta el corazón de sakura se partio en dos, puesto que encontró al hombre que le juro amor y lealtad besándose con—gaara …mat..matsuri…-lagrimas rebalaban de su bello rostro—

Gaara: -deja de besarla—sa…sakura?...—mira ala persona que besaba—ahh!...—empuja a matsuri—que haces tu aquí!...

Matsuri: pues…usted me dijo que me amaba gaara-sama…no lo recuerda…

Flash

Gaara: dime.. donde están esos ninjas visitantes..

Kankuro: al parecer aun no hay llegado

Gaara: ahh!..—suspira aliviado—aun no han llegado…-siente que tocan la puerta—a…quien es..

Sakura: gaara, soy yo… abre…

Kankuro: -le abre la puerta a sakura—me retiro gaara..

Gaara: si..

Sakura: - acercándose a gaara— te veo procupado gaara-sama…que sucede…

Gaara: ahh!...no es nada sakura…

Sakura: ^_^…bueno..

Gaara: ahh..—se acerca a sakura—(tengo miedo, pero no entiendo de que)..sakura…espero que siempre estes a mi lado..

Sakura: claro que si^_^…yo siempre estare a su lado, nunca me separare de usted..

Gaara: sakura, hablas muy raro…te pasa algo?..

Sakura: no gaara- sama…es solo que… yo…-se acerca a el—quiero …quiero besarlo…

Gaara: - se acerca a su rostro—te amo…- la comienza a besar—

Sakura: - siente que alguien sube – (ja…fuera jutsu)..—al decir esas palabras se transforma en la persona que era—

Sakura: abre la puerta…O_O…gaara…mat..matsuri—lagrima resbalaban de su rostro—

Fin del flash

Matsuri: - con un sonrisa en la cara—(jajajajajajaja)…

Gaara: sa…sakura… yo no..

Sasuke: ya no digas nada maldito monstruo…todos vimos que tu besabas a esa muchacha…

Naruto: como pudiste gaara…

Gaara: no.. esto es un herror…- voltea a ver a matsuri—dile tu…maldita..

Matsuri: gaara-sama…usted me beso..U_U…que mas puedo decir…

Gaara: mal..maldita…-se acerca a sakura—sa..sakura..

Sakura: como pudiste gaara!...—lagrimas resbalaban sin cesar por su fino rostro—te …odio!...—sale del cuarto—

Gaara: sakura!..—va tras de sakura—

Sasuke: -con una sonrisa en el rostro—( ja…me duele ver a sakura llorar…pero el que termine con ese mostruo es lo mejor que pasaría)

Naruto: -se acerca a matsuri—maldita…

Matsuri: ò_ó…

Naruto: - le propina un golpe en el rostro—ò_ó..

Matsuri: ahh!...—cae al suelo—como te atreves….

Naruto: a mi no me interesa si eres mujer… yo golpeo al que se lo merece..—la coge de la ropa y la levanta—como te atreves a hacer algo tan bajo como mentir a gaara de esa manera… y mas, a lastimar a mi hermana!—la suelta—

Matsuri: ahh..

Naruto: eres solo basura…

Con sakura

Sakura: -estaba a punto de llegar a los limites de suna—ahh!..ahh…

Gaara: - salta en frente de ella—sakura…deja de correr..

Sakura: aléjate de mi!...

Gaara: no sakura….no lo vez… todo fue una trampa…

Sakura: acaso no sabes distinguir a las personas!.. yo los vi gaara…

Gaara: no fue culpa mia…sakura…- la detiene del brazo—perdóname…- lagrimas salían del rostro del muchacho—

Sakura: ahh…( es la primera vez que veo llorar a gaara)….no…tus lagrimas no me convencerán.. aléjate de mi..—se saca los dos anillo y se lo tira—este comprimiso se ah roto!...

Gaara: sakura…no…yo.. te amo!...

Sakura: también ama a matsuri…..por eso se lo dijiste..

Gaara: yo se lo dije porque pensé que eras tu…sakura…

Naruto: - se acerca junto con sasuke hasta ellos—sakura-chan!...

Sakura: - se acerca a naruto—naruto…vámonos…no quiero permanecer mas aqui

Sasuke: si… vámonos…

Gaara: no…sakura…porfavor…

Sasuke: ya perdiste monstruo, ahora dejala ser feliz…

Gaara: -suelta la mano de sakura—sa...ku…ra…

Sakura: adiós…gaara…


	13. acepto casarme

Gaara solo vio a los tres ninjas perderse ala vista del desierto, el corazón de gaara se partio en mil pedazos al saber que la persona que amaba se fue, y también se lleno de ira eh importancia y se dirigio hacia la torre

Gaara: - a los lejos nota que matsuri sale de la torre—Ò_Ó….

Matsuri: ahh!..—suspira—me pregunto si esa chicle ya termino con mi gaara-sama…

Gaara: - se acerca a ella y le propina un golpe— claro que termino conmigoÒ.Ó…

Matsuri: - ve ala persona que la golpeo—gaara!

Gaara: maldita…debería matarte…

Matsuri: gaara-sama…yo solo lo hice por su bien, ella no lo amaba

Gaara: - la sujeta de cuello—tu que sabes del amor, si solo te dedicas a lastimar alas personas….tu nunca sentirás el amor..—la tira nuevamente al suelo—

Matsuri: ahh…gaara… porfavor..

Gaara: - la sujeta del brazo y entra ala torre—Ò.Ó…

Anciano 2: ^_^… bueno caballeros, ya terminamos por hoy…pueden retirarse..

Anciano : ya era hora…U_U..

Gaara: - tumba la puerta—aquí nadie sale..

Ancianos: O_O….

Anciano: que sucede kazekague…-ve que trae jalando del brazo a matsuri—

Gaara: -tira al suelo a matsuri—hagan el tramite de exiliacion de esta mujer…

Matsuri: que!..

Ancianos: que!

Anciano 5: pero porque motivo kazekague

Anciano: tiene que ser un motivo muy fuerte, como para que haya tomado esa decisión, de expulsar a un miembro de suna

Gaara: porque no se lo dice usted misma matsuri..

Matsuri: ahh!...yo…

Gaara: matsuri, se tranformo en sakura para engañarme, y asi sakura se separe de mi…

Ancianos: quee!O_O…..

Anciano 5 : eso no puede ser….

Anciano:te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!...

Anciano 4: esperemos que stunade este de buen humor en konoha…

Anciano: tenemos que prepararnos…

Gaara: que!..

Anciano: podría haber una guerra..O_O..

Anciano3 : a menos que usted valla tras ella kazekague!...

Gaara: yo.. ya lo intente…ella no quiere saber nada de mi…

Kankuro: -entrando—ve gaara… temari y yo te acompaniaremos!..

Gaara: -voltea a ver a kankuro—kankuro..

Temari: -entrando detrás de kankuro—vamos gaara!...

Gaara: temari?...

Anciano: yo también ire!...U_U…(tal vez necesiten mi ayuda)..

Anciano5: muy bien…vayan!...

Matsuri: gaara…perdóneme..

Anciano4: valla gaara, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella…

Gaara: si!...—gaara partio junto con kankuro, temari y el anciano…fueron a toda velocidad sin tomar descanso para asi… poder hacer que gaara y sakura se reconcilien—

Al dia siguiente al medio dia

Stunade: U_UZzzzz…

Shizune: -abre la puerta—stunade-sama!...

Stunade: O_O..:!..ahh…no me levantes asi shizune…

Shizune: es sakura….

Stunade: que!...que le ah pasado a mi hijaaa! Ò_Ó…

Shizune: esta aquí!...

Sakura: -entra ala ofina—stunade-sama…

Stunade: sakura—corre y abraza a sakura—hija!...

Naruto: ^_^..

Sasuke: ella ahora esta donde pertenece…

Sakura: -empieza a llorar—T-T

Stunade: pero…que fue lo que paso!...

Sasuke: pues,…

Sakura: -no lo dejo hablar—gaara entendio que yo no quería casarme….

Stunade: aa…-suspira—bueno… me siento muy feliz de que estes aquí…

Sasuke: ahora que estas aqui sakura… quiero decirte algo..

Naruto: yo creo que no es el momento sasuke

Sasuke: yo creo que si naruto –se acerca a sakura—sakura… quisieras casarte conmigo..—le extiende un anillo—

Sakura: que?...

Naruto: ò_ó..

Stunade: que?...sakura acaba de terminar un matrimonio y tu sasuke, ya quieres empezar otro…ò_ó…

Sasuke: a usted le conviene que sakura se case conmigo stunade…

Stunade: que?..

Sasuke: asi...nadie podrá quitarle mas a su hija…no es eso lo que usted quiere…

Stunade: bueno…tienes razón…

Sasuke: sakura…que dices…

Sakura: sasuke…yo…

Sasuke: una vez dijiste que me amabas…donde quedaron todos esos sentimientos sakura…..yo también eh sufrido demasiado, quiero restablecer mi clan a tu lado…tu te sacrificaste por esa aldea y por alguien que no te valoro y te lastimo..

Stunade: (que quiere decir con eso)..ò_ó…

Sasuke: yo nunca te lastimaría sakura…ahora yo te digo que te amo!...me prometiste quedarte a mi lado siempre sakura, te sacrificaste demasiado por los demás… toca ahora que seas feliz, a mi lado…

Sakura: (es verdad… yo le prometi a sasuke que siempre estaría a su lado)..

Inner: sakura…nosotros no lo amamos!...amamos a nuestro novio gaara!..

Sakura: (gaara ya no es nuestro novio Ù_Ú, ADEMAS NOS LASTIMO MUCHO!..)

Inner: hay..eres muy tonta, no vez que todo fue una trampa…

Sakura: (trampa o no, gaara cayo y me traiciono…) acepto sasuke


	14. el fin de los sueños

Sakura: (trampa o no, gaara cayo y me traiciono…) acepto sasuke

Sasuke: ^_^…- le coloca el anillo a sakura—prometo que no te arrepentiras…

Sakura: ( ya me sacrifique por todos… menos por sasuke…el se merece mi amor..)

Inner: hay!...eres un tonta!...

Naruto: u_u… y bueno… cuando piensan casarse…

Sasuke: hoy mismo!..

Sakura: que?!...O_O..

Stunade: no crees que es una decisión muy precipitada…

Sasuke: claro que no

Naruto: que cosas dices sasuke…

Sasuke: nos casaremos en la iglesia que esta cerca del bosque ..

Naruto: ò_ó

Sakura: yo…

Sasuke: sakura..ve a cambiarte nos encontraremos ahí…

Naruto: porque tanta prisa sasuke..

Sasuke: por nada naruto..—se va—( ese maldito de gaara, estoy seguro que vendrá…pero no contara con que sakura ya es mi esposa..)

Stunade: sakura…hija…

Sakura: descuide, stunade…yo hare cualquier cosa en este momento…(ya no me importa nada)…me pondré el vestido de mi madre…

Stunade: que?...

Sakura: pues…no tengo ningún vestido… U_U…

Stunade: bueno…déjame ayudarte a cambiarte..

Sakura: si…

Stunade: naruto… anda vístete tu también..

Naruto: si..

Al cabo de 2 horas todos los invitados se dirigían ala iglesia, mientras que gaara junto con los demás llegaban a konoha

Gaara: ya llegamos!.. ahh!...ahh.-..

Temari: ahí esta shikamaru..—se acerca a shikamaru—

Anciano: gaara, vamos hacia la torre..

Kankuro: vamos ya gaara!..

Gaara: si!...—ve que temari se queda hablando con shikamaru—( no la esperare…)—se va—

Temari: ola shikamaru..^_^…porque estas vestido asi…O_O..

Shikamaru: pues..esque hoy se casa sasuke con sakura…

Temari: que!...

Shikamaru: si…recién nos acabamos de enterar…por eso esque todos estamos asi..

Temari: (no puede ser)—ve que gaara baja con los demás—

Kankuro: no había nadie…

Anciano: ahh!... tal vez porque ya es tarde..

Gaara: aishh!...—mira su alrededor—(esto se me hace muy familiar)…

Temari: -se acerca a gaara—hermano…tienes que irte de una vez ya falta poco para la boda…

Gaara: la…la boda?...

Temari: si gaara…date prisa, o sakura se casara con el!...

Gaara: que?...(esto…se parece igual …a aquel suenio!...no…no puede ser) -corre hacia la iglesia (ahh!...estoy seguro….si esto es igual que mi sueño esa debe ser la iglesia)—entra ala iglesia—O_o….sakura!...

Sakura: - voltea—gaara!...que haces aquí…

Gaara: -se acerca a ella—como que…que hago aquí, sakura…

Sasuke: tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí gaara…(maldición…llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba)

Gaara: uchiha…(esto…es igual que mi sueño…no… esto terminara mal..yo..no perderé a sakura..)

Sakura: gaara… yo me tengo que casar con el…

Gaara: no sakura…yo vine por ti!...

Sasuke: sakura ya no esta comprometida contigo gaara…ella ahora será mi esposa..

Gaara: que?..no…sakura!—se toca el pecho—ahh!... sakura, no lo hagas

Sasuke: -rie sin parar—jajajajajajaja!...te enamoraste de sakura?...tu, un monstruo

Sakura: gaara!...eso es verdad gaara..

Gaara: sabes que yo te amo sakura!...

Juez: y bien pues…habrá o no boda?..

Sasuke: claro que si..

Juez: entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer!...

Gaara: noo!...sakura..!

Sakura: gaara!... yo también te amo gaara!...

Gaara: (me ama, sakura me ama…)…- ve a naruto de lejos—naruto..!... naruto!...(tengo que moverme…yo no caere en este mal suenio)…Ò_Ó

Naruto: tu la perdiste gaara!... la perdiste!...

Gaara: basta naruto…sabes que todo fue una trampa

Naruto: lo se gaara, pero…sakura es la que decide ahora…

Sakura: gaara….yo también te amo gaara…

Gaara: noo!...no te puedes casar con el sakura… yo te amo… vine aquí por ti..

Temari: sakura…no lo hagas…

Kankuro: sakura!:..

Sasuke: jajajajajajaja!...—toma a sakura de la cintura—ella será mia!...

Sakura: gaara!... –empieza a llorar—lo siento gaara..

Naruto:gaara!...lo siento gaara..

Gaara: ya me arte de todo esto… sakura…. Si realmente me amas ven conmigo!...—extiende su mano-

Sakura: gaara!...

Sasuke: sakura, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste…ò_ó…

Gaara: noo!...sakura, recuerda que te amo… en todas las palabras que me dijiste…

Juez: hay…quiero saber si habrá o no boda…-_-¡!...

Gaara: ahh!..—con su arena hace que el juez caiga al suelo—

Stunade: como te atreves!...

Juez: ah!...estoy bien…-_-¡!..

Gaara: no permitiré que sakura se case contigo uchiha..

Sasuke: ja!..eso lo veremos…-se acerca a gaara—sharingan!..

Gaara: ataut de arena….ò_ó..

Stunade: basta ya!...

Gara: ò_ó…

Sasuke: ò_ó…

Anciano: nosotros solo vinismos por la prometida de gaara nada mas…

Sasuke: prometida?..ja…después de lo que le hicieron

Sakura: basta sasuke!...

Stunade: no se que ah pasado en suna, pero sakura ya no esta comprometida con gaara… ahora vallanse..

Gaara: yo no me ire sin sakura…

Stunade: kazekague!...

Gaara: sakura… cuando aceptaste el compromiso fue por obligación…ahora no lo será…yo te amo.. y se que tu también, por eso..—extiende la mano—casate conmigo sakura…

Sakura: gaara…yo…

Sasuke: no!...sakura…tu me prometiste…que..

Sakura: sasuke…lo siento…pero…yo amo a gaara..

Gaara: - con una sonrisa en la cara—sa..kura…

Stunade: ahh!:..U_U…

Naruto: ^_^…

Temari: n_n…

Anciano: es lo mejor que eh escuchado en toda mi vida…

Kankuro: ^_^…a de haber sido muy larga..

Anciano: que?..

Kankuro: muy larga la espera de gaara al decirle esas cosas a sakura..

Anciano: a…pues si…¬_¬

Sakura: te amo…sabaku no gaara!

Sasuke: nooooooo!...—ve a sakura—no sakura…

Sakura: si realmente me amas…porfavor…no me hagas esto mas difícil sasuke…porque..—ve a gaara—si me haces elegir…-se acerca a gaara—siempre lo eligire a el…

Sasuke: ò_ó….espero que sufras por esto sakura..—baja del altar, estaba apunto de irse cuando—

Naruto:-coje del brazo a sasuke—deberías desear lo mejor para nuestra hermana sasuke…

Sasuke: - ve a sakura—ahh!...sean felices..—se va..

Gaara: -se acerca mas a sakura- ^_^…

Naruto: ^_^…porque no se casan de una vez…

Gaara: que?...

Anciano: es verdad… usted esta con el traje de kazekague es típico en su boda y la seniorita sakura pues con un hermoso vestido..

Stunade: oiga juez…quiere boda o no?..

Juez: pues claro…U_U…

Gaara: sakura…-ve a sakura—te casarías conmigo en este momento…

Sakura: si…si gaara!...

Juez: -espera a que la pareja se coloque en el altar—bueno…kazekague sabaku no gaara acepta por esposa a sakura haruno para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe..U_U…

Gaara: toda mi vida le pertenece a ella…

Temari: hay!...que lindo!:.T-T…

Juez: ahh!...sakura haruno, aceptas al kazekague sabaku no gaara para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe…

Sakura: -sonrie—el sabe que si…

Naruto: n_n…

Kankuro: T-T…que hermoso….

Juez: al fin!...yo los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar ala novia..^_^..

Gaara: - le da un enorme beso a su ahora esposa—te amo sakura..

Sakura: yo también gaara…

Asi termino la gran boda y la pesadilla de gaara, hasta que sakura iba a tirar el ramo para ver quien era la próxima en casarse..

Sakura: ahh!..—tira el ramo—

Stunade: ajjaa…-salta junto a las demás chicas—

Tente: la tengo!...—estira su mano—

Temari: - atrapa el ramo—no..yo la tengo..U_U…- mira a shikamaru-

Sakura: ^_^….

Gaara: ajajajajajaj!...

Anciano: genial.. una mejor alianza con konoha..

Todos: ajajajajajajajajajajaja!...

Asi termino el dia, llena de risas y alegrías…sakura y gaara por fin fueron felices, gaara regreso a su pàis junto a su esposa, todo iba en paz y armonía y mas cuando llego el primer hijo de ambos…fue una hermosa ninia pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos color jade, todo iba de maravilla, ambos fueron muy feliz.. y asi tal y como lo dijo el juez… ambos se amaban y respetaban hasta que la muerte los separe..

FIN!..^_^…

Autora: bueno, esta no es tan larga como mis otras historias…jejejeje

Temari: ola youlover…me parecio linda la historia..^_^

Autora: encerio..^_^…

Temari: claro.. y mas la pesadilla de mi hermano…ajajaja… gaara tubo mucho miedo de perder a sakura…

Autora: jejejeje…

Kankuro: ola, que hacen…

Temari: nada..solo hablando..^_^…

Kankuro: mm… bueno… yo vine porque gaara me pidió que dejen de reírse de sus temores..

Autora: O_O… (mejor me voy…antes de que gaara me mate)… chau chicos.. hasta la próxima…^_^…


End file.
